Valkyria Chronicles: The American Conflict
by Kirlia481
Summary: Five years after the Events of EWII, Welkin Gunther and Squad 7 are once again called into action. A huge Imperial army had just invaded America, Gallia's new Ally. In response, Princess Cordelia sends an Expeditionary force to aid the American Army in their struggle. And along the way...they'll find some ghosts from the past.
1. Prologue

Isara opened her eyes. All around her was darkness, yet she could see herself as perfectly as if she was outside on a sunny day. Yet the light extended to a radius of eight feet. She looked around her.

Nothing. Just pitch black. If she was dead, this certainly wasn't Heaven. If it was Hell, then that certainly wasn't fair.

She tried to remember what had exactly happened. Not much, except she figured someone must have shot her. An Imperial Sniper was very likely.

Where was she anyway? This wasn't Heaven nor hell, and it certainly wasn't The Fields of Asphodel. if this was what the rest of eternity would be for her, it was going to be _very_ boring.

Something sturred in the darkness. A cloaked figure was approaching. She had heard rumors of this phantom, but she had hoped it was a fairy tale.

It was the Grim Reaper of her nightmares, right down to the scythe.

**It appears you are the oddity in the latest additions.**

Isara frowned. "Do you hate Darcsens as well?"

**...No. What I meant was, you're not exactly dead yet.**

"What do you mean?" Isara asked. "I'm in Hell...wait, this is Hell, right?"

**...Not exactly. This is the place souls go when they die. Here, it is judged as to whether they go to Heaven or Hell.**

"And, which will I be sorted into?"

**Neither. Your soul is here, but your mortal body is still alive, albeit barely.**

"But I was shot!"

**It was a non-fatal shot. Well, It did puncture your right lung. Bottom line is, you're not dead yet. We both don't know why you're here. You may be in a coma.**

"..."

The Grim Reaper sighed.

**Look. You should be happy you're not dead. **

"You shouldn't." Isara replied.

**I don't know what they say about me in your world, but I gain no pleasure in harvesting souls. I have morals. You're too young to die.**

"Don't people say you're never too young to die?" Isara asked.

**Yes. But that line is usually said in cliché action films and books involving that Teenage Atlantic Federation spy named Alex.**

"You read those books?" Isara's jaw nearly dropped. The epitome of death didn't look like the kind to read.

**A soul had one of the books on him.**

"Well, that explains everything." Isara sighed. "But, do you even know how long i'm going to be here?"

**Depends on how long you're going to be operated on.**

"How do you know that?"

**Well, if your friends care about you, and i'm sure they do, they'll have brought you to some sort of hospital, and there'll be a doctor or two trying to get that bullet out. Believe me. If that spy called Alex managed to survive that, so can you.**

"He's two years older than me." Isara deadpanned. The Reaper shrugged.

**Close enough.**

"I'd say there's a difference between a teenage spy, who went through a tough training section, survived encounters even a Romance writer would find cheesy compared to a teenage mechanic."

**Well, you both got sniped.**

"...ok, we have that one similarity." Isara admitted, shrugging.

**It might be best for you to see what is happening in your world.**

Isara looked down and saw that the circle of light underneath her had become a window into Marberry Shore.

* * *

Naturally, everyone had freaked when Isara was shot. Marina had sniped the sniper, Alicia and the Medic had lifted Isara onto a gurney nearby, annd brought her to a field hospital near the beach as fast as they could.

Once they were there, they explained their situation to a guard, who called over two medics.

The two Army medics brought the unconscious Isara to a doctor in a building nearby. He looked at the still form with a critical eye, before looking up at Welkin. "I don't think I can operate on this. The bullet has punctured one of her lungs and fractured several rib bones. I'm amazed she's not dead yet."

"You have to do something! She's my sister!" Welkin begged.

The doctor took off his spectacles and sighed. "Ok. I'll try whatever I can. I wouldn't hope for a good recovery, though. These wounds aren't exactly treatable.

As they waited outside, No one noticed the Doctor whispering to someone in the shadows. The doctor had lied. The wound was perfectly treatable.

"Alright. Now what do I do?" he asked.

"As soon as you have her healed, bring her to my truck outside. Lt. Gunther has been a thorn in our side for far too long. After you have had her loaded onto our truck. Go outside and tell her friends she's dead. Hopefully, this will affect their performance. Nothing must stop our invasion of Gallia." The shadow said as the figure stepped into a lighted area. Colonel Moss of the Atlantic Federation grinned maliciously. "Even if Lt. Gunther does win the conflict, we can wait. He'll have to die eventually."

"You'll die before him." The doctor pointed out.

"So? I'll have descendants who can take care of that difficulty."

"Riiiiight." The Doctor looked at the uncounscious Darcsen on the gurney. "What exactly are you going to be doing with her, anyway?"

Moss smiled. "Squad 13. With a crowd like that, she'll be dead in weeks."

The doctor shrugged. Whatever was going to happen to Isara was none of his business. He didn't concern himself with such matters. An hour later, Isara's lung had been reinflated, and the bullet had been removed. She was in stable condition. As two Federation soldiers stepped forward to wheel the gurney off to the waiting truck, the Doctor turned and walked out the door to give Squad 7 the 'bad news.'

"She's dead?" Welkin stared at the doctor in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, lieutenant. Blood entered her lungs and she drowned in her own fluid. It wasn't a pleasant sight to see." The Doctor said.

"I...I understand. You did what you could." Welkin turned and walked out the door. Alicia and the rest of Squad 7 followed him. Some of them were crying.

_"Tsch. Emotional little fools." _ The doctor thought.

It wouldn't be until years later that Welkin realised that there was no blood on the doctor's uniform.

Meanwhile his sister, healing, though still unconscious, was on a truck headed for a Federation port. It was time for her to join the ranks of

**Squad 13**

* * *

"So, A doctor tricked my squadmates into thinking i'm dead, and now i'm on the way to some group who are most likely going to kill me within a few weeks." Isara asked. "I returned from death, and i'll be going right back again."

**You'll have to grin it and bear it. It's time to return to the land of the living.**

Isara didn't argue as the darkness around her closed in. She found the place too creepy anyway. For the next few hours, Isara, having returned from the brink of death, would be dreaming. At least until she found herself being put on a Federation Ship. Only then she would wish she had a wrench to bonk someone on the head with.


	2. Squad 13

Squad 13. One of the Squads in the Federal 9th Battalion. Every prisoner in the Atlantic Federation had a choice. Prison, Execution, or the 9th Battalion. Some people picked the 9th. By the end of the first year most of them would be dead. They will have learned the lesson countless others have learned before them. Only the Hardiest and the Luckiest survive in the 9th. The units in this battalion were little more than Mercenaries, gathered by the Federation and sent off to its allies. Squad 13, in particular, were sent off to the Island nation of America, far to the west. There were only six soldiers in Squad 13. Any more, and there would be trouble. They were sent in for missions. Hostage situations, gang wars, Protection Details, anything the normal Police couldn't or wouldn't do.

(Present)

Isara had gotten used to the lifestyle of Squad 13. The man in charge of the squad, Werner Karst, had done his best to keep Squad 13 as an orderly unit. And he had succeeded. The mob of brigands had become a professional fighting unit, although Karst had picked up several premature Grey hairs as a result of the ordeal. They had a tour of duty of six years in the American Army. Then they could go home to their countries.

She memorised the names in her head.

Werner Karst, the black haired Gallian Lancer who had personally led a unit during fighting around Anthold,

Liesel, the Former Imperial Shocktrooper whose blonde hair and brown eyes led many to believe she was an actress,

Derek Wilson, the teenage brown-haired scout,

Ossa, the Darcsen sniper who left any details of her own life a mystery,

And finally Radi, The hulking Europan Tank Commander. He said he had been a wrestler before he joined the squad. Isara found it hard not to be suspicious. He Always wore a visored cap to hide his face. Only his lower face and eyes could ever be seen.

And then herself. Instead of being a Tank Operator, she was reclassed as an Engineer. She was handed a rifle and ammo, then sent to the squad. Everyone in the camp wore their original clothing, duplicates, and regular pyjamas. It seemed only Liesel didn't wear her Imperial Uniform, instead opting for a regular Federation uniform. Derek, Werner, Ossa and Isara opted for their Gallian Militia clothing, Isara still wearing her Darcsen shawl, While Radi wore an American Tanker Uniform.

Squad 13's camp were little more than a small barracks, an office, a washroom and a mess hall enclosed in a picket fence in the middle of a field north of the Capital of Yusaka. The field reminded her of Bruhl.

Truth is, the Squad liked the Isolation. Whenever they went to Army bars, They got hassle, ridicule and various racist insults against Ossa and Isara, but one look from Radi would always send the bullies scurrying back to their tables.

Every night, they would choose who got to wake up the others, this morning, it was Ossa's turn. she simply took up her rifle and shot a target on the firing range. The noise would always rudely wake up Squad 13 and freak out Isara. It had gotten to the point where Werner suggested everyone buy an alarm clock.

It seems Isara had overslept. Everyone else was out and about. Radi was mending his customised light tank, Derek and Liesel were chatting idly outside the door, Ossa was testing out her rifle on the makeshift shooting range behind the camp and Werner was filling out paperwork. A few minutes later, Isara walked outside the door, and was immediately stopped by Derek, who called her over for a second.

"Hey, Isara! I have a question for you." Derek said. Liesel was beside him, looking a bit smug.

"Uh...sure, ask away." Isara asked.

"Does a witch weigh the same as a duck if the witch is made out of wood?" Derek asked.

"...uh, well, if you try weighing, I think they would. Not that I watch that comedy group you two like." Isara said.

"Aaah, hurtful blow...but it's only a flesh wound." Liesel said, causing the pair to burst into laughter.

Radi shook his head, and continued his work on hs tank. He was now painting a crest on the side of the turret. Isara looked at it curiously.

"You know, I think i've seen that crest before." Isara said. Radi looked down at her from atop the tank, and replied. "Maybe. It's my family crest."

"What does it mean?" Isara asked.

"Well, it means-" Radi was interrupted by Werner calling everyone into his office.

"Oh well, there goes the whistle." Radi said, jumping down from the tank and walking over to the office. The rest of the squad followed him into the building.

"Well, Squad. I have news from the Capital."

"Such as?" Derek asked.

"Well, our Tour of Duty is 10 months from completion!" Everyone cheered.

"And second of all, they say we're going to get new suppli-" Werner was interruped by a bullet shattering the window and embedding itself in the wall.

Immediately, the squad got out their weapons.

"Is it a drill?" Ossa asked.

"No way. That was live ammo." Liesel pointed out.

"Find out where that shot came from." Werner ordered.

As soon as the squad got out of the building, several bullets peppered the ground in front of them, making them dive into cover.

"Ossa! How many?" Radi asked.

"Eight. It's a small squad. Probably scouting the area." the sniper replied.

"Which means they're only scouts. We have a sniper and shocktrooper. Liesel, I count three behind the barracks. Move in behind them, and take them out. Ossa. if you see a target, kill it." The two nodded, and moved off to their positions.

"Now, knowing scouts, three of them will move up the street in a triangle..." Radi muttered. Sure enough three scouts did just that. They were soon annihlated by rifle fire from Isara and Derek.

Unknown to them, three other scouts were moving behind them. And the first they knew of this was when Radi shouted a warning to Werner.

The three scouts, Darcsen Haters, aimed to fire at Isara, before several bullets from a machine gun scythed them down. Liesel had returned.

Isara saw a trooper behind the wash room aim at Derek, and fired at him. He was knocked off his feet and toppled into the dust.

The last trooper decided to cut and run. He had gotten several yards outside the camp when a rifle flashed from the mess hall. The bullet disintegrated his helmet instantly. He was dead before he hit the ground.

After the firefight was over, the six soldiers peeked out from their positions.

"Who were these guys?" Derek asked, also it was obvious who they were.

Liesel examined the dead bodies and answered the question they were dreading. "Imperial soldiers."

"What are Imperial soldiers doing in America?" Ossa asked, turning to face Werner. Werner, looking at something behind Ossa, blanched. "Well, maybe you can ask _them._" The squad swivelled around to see a Regiment of Imperial soldiers and tanks emerge from the treeline a few kilometres away.

"What are we going to do? We only have one lancer." Isara asked.

"And even so, I don't have enough rockets to take out those tanks." Werner said.

"And My tank has no ammo." Radi said.

"So what do we do?" Isara asked.

"My friends, He who runs away, lives to fight another day. We can't take on that amount of troops. We should retreat, and meet up with American Forces." Radi said, surprising the rest of the squad.

"Huh, how'd you know that?" Werner asked.

"I served the mandatory year of service in my Country's Armed Forces." Radi replied.

"He's got a point. We stay here, we get killed." Liesel piped up.

Werner looked at his squad, and nodded.

"Ok. We head to Yusaka. Now. Take the ammo, clothes, and food supplies. Load them onto Radi's tank." Werner ordered.

As they did this, the Imperial Regiment got closer and closer, until the squad were done packing.

"Everyone onto the tank! We're getting out of here!" Werner yelled. The six soldiers scrambled onto the tank, while Radi fired up the engine. The Regiment was one kilometer away when the Tank burst out of the gate and made a beeline for the Capital, an hour away.

Behind them, the Regiment had reached the camp. While several soldiers collected the dead scouts, the commander, dressed in an Imperial General's uniform, stood in the office. Her blue-black hair and eyes signifying a Darcsen. Amazing as it was, this soldier had been Transferred from the Calamity Raven to the Emperor's Drei Stern.

A Shocktrooper captain appeared in the doorway. "General Chesnikov!"

Erika Chesnikov, 21, turned around, her eyes dullened from sleepiness. Crossing Time zones can do a lot for someone.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The Amrikan Squad stationed here didn't seem to sustain casualties. They've also slaughtered Scouting team Epsilon." The captain reported.

"I could see that for myself." Erika muttered.

"Emperor Geginuave asks for a status report." The captain said.

"...Pretend we have Equipment failures. I don't want him leading us away from the capital. Only we can have the honor of crushing resistance here. Don't respond to ANY calls from him, or anyone else. Total Radio Silence." Erika turned around sharply, her long hair fanning around her.

"Yes ma'am!" The soldier saluted, before withdrawing. Erika, however, sat down in a chair and went over the forms for the squad.

"Hmm...two Darcsens, a former Imperial Shocktrooper, two members of the Gallian Militia, and...and..." She dropped the bios, looking like she had seen a ghost. "So...this is where he is..."

* * *

At the City limits, they saw that a long line of refugees were being processed at the City Gates. While they were waiting to to enter the city, Werner started talking to a Fisherman.

"You know why there's Imperial Forces in Amrika?" Werner asked.

"I sure do! It's an invasion. Tanks, infantry, They even have a fleet!" The old man replied, spitting on the ground.

"But why would they invade us?" Isara asked.

"For every other conflict i've known! Land!" The fisherman said. "They want our land, so they're going to take it! There's ships in the harbour! We're going to be evacuated, civvies, soldiers an'all! We'll come back later and give 'em hell!"

By now Werner had gotten enough information for the moment, and thanked the man for his help.

"And of you see any of those Imps, whack 'em in the face for me, will you?" The man asked.

"Sure." Werner replied, waving goodbye. The man turned around and blended into the crowd.

Liesel blanched. "Should I tell him I'm a former imperial?" She whispered.

"It'd be best for all of us if you don't." Isara replied, but immediately stopped talking when they reached the checkpoint. The American soldiers waved them through without a second glance. They needed all the help they could get.

When they got to Yusaka Harbour, they found several Companies, but no ships. Very annoyed, Werner sought out an American soldier, and started grilling him for answers.

"Where's all the boats?" Werner asked.

"There are no boats." The soldier replied. This made Squad 13 groan in disbelief.

"No boats? What do you mean, no boats?" Derek asked.

"There were going to be some here, but the Imperials have a Blockade around all the ports. Right now, we're ordered to defend the harbour from Enemy attack." The soldier responded.

"So, you're saying we're stuck." Isara asked.

"Looks like it." The soldier said, turning around and walking off to try and find his squad.

"Well squad, it looks like we're going to have to defend this place until Help arrives." Werner told his squad solemnly.

"How long would that take?" Isara asked.

"Days. Weeks. It could be months. We'd better find a spot to rest in before all the space is gone." Werner replied. The squad immediately set off looking for a space in the harbor, before finally finding a spot under a small crane in an isolated part of the harbor.

"Well guys. We'd best get comfy. We're going to be here for a while." Werner said, putting his stuff on the ground.


	3. Reunion

Before I go further, let me tell you this. In this Alternate timeline, Welkin and Alicia's daughter was born in 1935.

* * *

Several days later, in Bruhl, a man wearing a grey trenchcoat and fedora walked up to Alicia Bakery. The skies may have been overcast, but throw this guy up into the air and he'd have blended in the the clouds.

Alicia Bakery was having an off-day. The overcast sky promised a downpour, so everyone and their mother was staying inside. Even Alicia had battened down the hatchs. But the man knew she was inside. How? The chimney on top of the truck signalled she was baking something.

He knocked on the window, and, as expected, Alicia opened it, looking confused. "I'd thought everyone would be inside today."

"I'm not everyone. And, just because i'm curious, why aren't you inside?" The man said.

Alicia shrugged casually. "Mr. O'Leary wants a batch of Cinnamon Rolls delivered to his house. I've been making them for the past hour."

"Ah. Baking. A minor pasttime." The man said drily.

"Hey!" Alicia gasped, offended.

"Never mind that, But I have something to tell you." The man said.

"Sure...by the way, excuse me for asking this, but...who are you?" Alicia asked, leaning on the counter.

The man chuckled. "My name is Lucien Moss. I come on behalf of the Atlantic Federation." He said, removing his fedora.

Alicia's smile suddenly turned into a frown. "Atlantic Federation? Why would the Atlantic Federation come here?"

Moss smiled frostily. "I believe we both know the answer to that question."

Alicia suddenly made an attempt to close the window, but Moss held them open. "Just listen to me. This concerns you and your husband." He said.

Alicia grimaced. "Fine, but don't think i've forgotten the stunt the Federation pulled at the Ceremony five years ago."

"Let's start off. Have you ever heard of America?"

Alicia looked at him, confused. "No. Should I?"

Moss sighed, before explaining. "America is a huge Island nation located in the Pacifica Ocean. It isn't well known to the common Gallian, but The Empire and the Federation called it an International No Mans Land several years ago. America, who has a huge population, about 900 million, have a functioning Military and a Monarchial Government, similar to your Princess who, by the way, allied Gallia with America a year ago. Five days ago, The Imperial Army invaded America with a massive Army. They overran most of the country within a day. Only the Urban Centers and the South are under American Control. The Federation, and your Princess, just to let you know, have pledged support to the besieged American Forces."

"And how does this concern Welkin and I?" Alicia asked. Moss grinned, and the realisation hit Alicia like a thunderbolt. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am." Moss replied.

"We're not part of the Militia anymore."

"They got reformed.

"I don't have a weapon."

"You can be supplied."

"We have a daughter."

"A _nanny_ can be found."

"How am I supposed to get there?"

"The Atlantic Federation have these things called _boats,_ my dear." Moss waved his hand dismissively. "You might not have heard of them."

"I have heard of them," Alicia hissed, making every word pronounced. "But I don't see how you have the guts to barge into Gallia and practically demand the support of-"

"Gallia's newest War Heroes? The ones who defeated Prince Maximilian and his Drei Stern? The ones who practically liberated Gallia by themselves while the Regular Army sat on their asses and did nothing?" Moss said, his voice becoming agitated with every sentence. "War Heroes like yourselves are like the Hounds of Hell. They wish for battle. More than ANYTHING. And here you are. Refusing Point-blank to participate in what may be the biggest war the World's ever seen."

"I'll skip that, thanks." Alicia said.

"Ah, but it's not that simple. You see, To the Imperials, America is but a staging ground. A Staging ground to attack The Federation from both sides. And Poor little Gallia will be caught in the crossfire. A 'Necessary loss', both sides will say. Your country will be burned to the ground. Only then will you have the nerve to pick up a weapon and fight. And by then it will be too late." Moss slammed his right hand down on the counter to emphasize his point. Alicia was, at this point, defeated.

"All right. But what about the rest of Squad 7? How can you get them to fight?"

"With what I've just told you. I have agents out to collect them, effective immediately." Miss replied.

"...I'll have to tell Welkin about this." Alicia sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be **delighted.**" Moss drawled sarcastically.

* * *

Welkin, it turned out, was not delighted in the slightest. Moss and little Isara waited outside in the main hall, while Alicia and Welkin argued about the matter inside.

"What are Mommy and Daddy Arguing about?" Isara asked. Moss stared down at her, visibly uncomfortable at the question.

"Uh...well, my superiors have asked that they be sent on a vacation. Your Daddy isn't taking it too well."

"Is it to Randgriz?"

"Uh...no, not Randgriz. It's a place far across the ocean." Moss mentally kicked himself. Now Isara had gotten excited.

"Will I be able to come?" She asked.

"Erm...unfortunately, you can't, sweetie. It's adults only. Don't worry. You'll have a nanny while they're gone."

"Will I be getting a baby brother?" She asked excitedly. Moss just stared at her. "Er...not that I know of..."

"Why not?"

Before a reluctant Moss could explain the concept of the Birds and the Bees to the five year old Isara, Alicia and Welkin practically staggered out of the Living room, both looking like they had picked a fight with a Medium Tank.

"He agreed. Albeit rather reluctantly." Alicia sighed. Welkin didn't look too happy with the arrangements of their return to service.

Moss clapped his hands, looking delighted. "Excellent. I have a truck waiting outside."

"Is that what that thing was doing?" Welkin asked. Moss gave him a 'What-do-you-think?' expression.

"Wait, what about Isara?" Alicia asked.

"Well, who's the nanny you usually use?"

Welkin shrugged. "Martha, I guess..."

Moss smiled. "Good. At this rate, we should be in America in five days."

* * *

A few days later, over in America, things were just as tense. Not in the Harbour, however. The tension was in the Imperial GHQ in the city of Lumen.

General Alexei Petrenko looked at the two Generals that were heckling each other over the table. He didn't mind the fact that General Chesnikov was a Darcsen. In fact, she was actually very good at her job. The only problem was the last General. The shallow-cheeked, blonde-haired, glasses wearing General who was now glaring at Erika like she was something revolting. His name was Gregor. Berthold Gregor. He knew that situations like this didn't work out well. Either they would pull guns on each other or send their armies to destroy the other. Both ways, it wasn't good. He felt the need to defuse the situation before it exploded.

"So, have we found anything of note?" He asked. Erika leaned back in her chair.

"Nope. But then again, thanks to His 'Royal Highness' over here, I don't have much intelligence services to begin with."

"The amount of intelligence services you have equals your IQ." Berthold muttered.

Erika glared at him. "Say it to my face, you pansy!" She ordered.

Alexei once again stepped in. "And what about you, Gregor?"

Berthold removed his glasses. "It seems that the Gallians are sending an Expeditionary force to Yusaka. This matter is of no importance to The Emperor's plans. We can sweep aside any resistance the pathetic Gallians can throw at us."

"Don't be hasty. I heard Welkin Gunther himself is in the Gallian Expeditionary Force, Berthold." Erika said, still leaning back in her chair.

"And this concerns me how? A filthy Mongrel in an army of Mongrels?" Berthold gruffly asked.

"You should be interested in this particular 'mongrel' because he's the commander of the force that sent your train to the bottom of the Fouzen river." Erika replied.

"How'd you survive that anyway, Gregor?" Alexei asked.

"After my train was sent to the bottom of the river, I managed to escape through a gash in the carriage." Gregor groused.

"What, did you have a Sunroof in your car? Also, that escape sounds completely cheesy." Erika drawled. Berthold scowled at her. "Enough with the Small talk! His Grace has blessed us with the supplies and soldiers we need to conquer this pitiful country."

Erika looked at him dead in the eye. "And let me guess what happens to the Darcsens. If I remember correctly, your soldiers stuffed Fouzen's population of Darcsens, including children, into several buildings and then set fire to them. Not exactly a feat people will call noble."

"They deserve nothing less."

"You'll be getting it tenfold if the Darcsens get their hands on you." Erika replied. "Also, if you're going to build your little Equus train set again, do it on solid land. Not on a bridge, not on a cliff, and not in a tunnel."

"Why the Tunnel?" Gregor asked.

"Because then they can get both ends to cave in and trap you inside. I don't care how tough your little tank engine is. Nothing is going to move solid rock."

"Your pathetic unit couldn't move a pebble." Gregor said.

Erika had to hold onto her right hand to prevent it from pulling out her pistol and shooting Gregor. "The Calamity Raven, though destroyed five years back, is now up to operational standard."

"Ah yes, the Darcsen unit. The legion of cowards." Gregor grimaced at the thought.

Erika's face was starting to turn red. "Oh yeah? Well then. I'll send the Calamity Raven into Yusaka with the Siege force. They'll attack the harbour in tandem with Alexei's forces. Right?" Alexei nodded. Gregor growled.

"Also, I have an idea." Erika said.

"What would that be?" Alexei asked.

"Ok, we need someone to scout out their defences. Myself, a VERY good liar, will volunteer myself. After, of course, I change my appearance." Erika replied.

"Isn't that reckless? Won't you get yourself killed?" Alexei asked. Gregor stiffened, then smiled.

"Actually, that would be an excellent idea." Gregor said. Alexei and Erika looked at him.

"It''s a good strategy. What can I say?" Gregor continued, shrugging.

"We're all unanimous! That's good. We'll make preparations to attack the capital!" Erika said, before walking out of the room.

"She is so going to get herself killed." Alexei moaned.

Gregor chuckled.

* * *

At that Moment, Squad 7 were getting off a Transport ship in Yusaka harbour under an overcast sky. The Escort destroyers have driven away the Imperial ships blocking the port.

Moss' agents had been semi-successful. They had gotten 11 soldiers from Squad 7 to go back to the front Lines. Edy Nelson and Homer were rather reluctant, until one of the Agents had said there would be competitions. Rosie, Nadine, and Largo were easier to conscript, but Nadine had whacked one of the Agents with a wrench because she thought they were Burglars. Karl had signed up immediately, Lynn following suit. Jann had signed up because Largo was there as well. Catherine O'Hara was harder to find, mainly because she had been living the life of a hermit up in the mountains, and Moss' Agents had quite the trouble trying to find her. As for Salinas...well, The Agents only had to mention tanks and women and he was already in the truck. They had even managed to get Captain Varrot onto Administrative duties, to Largo's chagrin and Jann's delight.

"Squad 7, listen up!" Welkin asked, at the front. "Our orders are to hold the West Gate with an American Regiment. If you get lost, head for that gate." Everyone in Squad 7 nodded. They were all back in their Original Gallian Militia uniforms.

"It's good to be serving with you again, Welkin." Largo said approvingly.

"I could say the same to you, Largo!" Jann squealed. He tried to run over to Largo, so Nadine, Edy, and Salinas found themselves trying to restrain him.

"Uh, Lieutenant Welkin Gunther?" An American soldier asked, while the rest of the squad got off the ship.

"Yes?" Welkin replied, looking at the soldier.

"There's a soldier in Squad 13 who wants to speak to you."

Welkin looked at Alicia, who shrugged. He turned back to the soldier.

"Where is Squad 13 located?" He asked.

"Uh...The dock. I think they're near the crane." the soldier said.

"Thank you." Welkin replied.

As the soldier walked off and Squad 7 searched for a suitable spot for a camp, Alicia and Welkin went to the Docks, looking for Squad 13.

On the way, however, they found an unexpected surprise.

"Irene Koller?" Welkin asked, astonished. Alicia mumbled something under her breath.

The reporter who had hassled them throughout the Gallian Conflict was now sitting on a bench next to a warehouse writing down notes in her notebook. She looked up as they approached.

"Hey Hey, Welkin! I didn't expect you to be here! But then again, keeping you away from a fight is practically impossible!" she said. Alicia grimaced.

"Irene...why are you here?" Welkin asked, before it dawned on him. "You're writing a sequel?"

Irene rubbed the back of her head. "Not a sequel, per se. This is just another record of a war. Anyway, a few days ago my boss called me into his office and told me of the war here and how I was to document it..." She explained. "So he told me to go here..."

Alicia's put her face in her hands like she was having a bad headache. "Don't say it..."

"Yep! I'm going to be on the front lines again!"

"No...No...not again...anything but this...Valkyrur...please no..." Alicia groaned.

"So, how can I help you?" Irene asked.

"We're looking for a Squad 13. Do you know where it is?" Welkin asked.

"Uh, sure! I think they're down by the crane. It's the squad with the hulking guy, right? They're down by the crane. Over there. I'm going over to them in a few minutes." Irene replied, pointing to a crane 100 meters away.

"Thanks." Welkin said, as He and Alicia moved off for the crane, leaving Irene to finish what she was writing.

"When they got to the tents belonging to Squad 13, they found four soldiers sitting on small crates and a bigger soldier, most likely the one Irene had mentioned, was sitting on the tank, finishing off an emblem. One of the soldiers on the crates, a greying Lancer, stood up when they approached.

"May I help you?" The Lancer asked.

"Uh, yeah. We were told that a person in your squad wanted to talk to us." Welkin said.

"You mean our engineer? She's off trying to find a Wrench. Our tank's Engine isn't working. I'm Sergeant Werner Karst." Werner said, saluting.

"And I'm Private Derek Wilson." a scout said as he stood up.

"Liesel, reporting for duty, sir!" A female shocktrooper saluted.

"I'm Ossa." A sniper said as she looked up from mending her rifle, and saluted.

The big Soldier paused from painting the Emblem and jumped down from the Tank, before saluting. "Corporal Radi Altmann here."

"Corporal Isara Gunther, reporting for duty." A voice said from behind Welkin and Alicia, causing both of them to turn around in astonishment.

"Isara?" Welkin asked.

"Welkin?" Isara asked, surprised.

Alicia just stood there. Squad 13 looked from Welkin to Isara. "Do you two know each other?" Liesel asked.

"Yeah, she's my sister I thought she was...how did you survive Marberry?" Welkin asked.

"I was put on a truck after the hospital. I think I was on a ship after that...then I met my new squad." Isara said.

Welkin moved forward and hugged Isara. "I'm just happy you're still here." He said.

Isara looked over his shoulder and saw something behind Welkin. "Uh, Big Brother...is that...?"

"Hey, Welkin! Do you think I could get an interview with that engineer you're talking to?" Irene asked, walking over. Welkin and Isara broke out of the hug immediately while Derek, Liesel, and Ossa chuckled.

"Uh..." Welkin stammered.

"What?" Irene asked. Welkin stepped aside and Irene finally saw Isara. "Oh...but wasn't she...?" Irene, for once, was lost for words.

"We thought that as well. But apparently she's been in this squad for the past five years." Welkin explained.

Irene blanched. "Excuse me. I think I need to make a phone call." She said, before hurrying off. As she did, the city gates a mile away erupted with noises of several explosions and gunfire. Every squad in the city mobilised for action, but Soldiers were separated from the rest of their squads, and many Officers didn't know which soldiers were theirs.

"The battle's begun. Squad 13, mobilise!" Werner said, as his Squad readied their weapons and started moving for the East Gate. Isara waved goodbye to Welkin as she moved off with the squad.

Alicia was lost in her own little world for a second before Welkin tapped on her shoulder, snapping her out of it.

"Come on. We need to find the rest of the Squad." Welkin said. Alicia nodded, and the pair started running for the West Gate.


End file.
